


just a little cliché

by freezerjerky



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Hermann Gottlieb, Female Newton Geiszler, Female Newton Geiszler/Female Hermann Gottlieb, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Newt is transfixed in a way she often finds herself these days. It all started with a kiss, but that’s a cliché. She’s above clichés, especially as they pertain to her love life. This isn’t some fairy tale story, after all, but her reality of being disgustingly in love with her lab partner.





	just a little cliché

**Author's Note:**

> for [bae-science](https://bae-science.tumblr.com)/[Macremae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae)
> 
> This is just teeth rotting.

Newt is transfixed in a way she often finds herself these days. It all started with a kiss, but that’s a cliché. She’s above clichés, especially as they pertain to her love life. This isn’t some fairy tale story, after all, but her reality. Of being disgustingly in love with her lab partner.

“Herms,” she calls across the room, wheeling back in her chair. She really should be working and she knows that Hermine would say as much. Will say as much. “Get off your ladder and come over here.”

Instead of a verbal answer, Newt’s met with a glare, but it only makes her heart thud a bit in her chest. A lot of people might say that Hermine’s too harsh, all ragged lines and unforgiving glances, but Newt knows better than that. She loves the elegance of her partner’s limbs as she taps away at her chalkboard, the litheness of her movements that cannot be hidden by the use of her cane. Hermine’s a pro at using the cane, in fact, and it’s like an extension of herself, a tool in her work and her personal life and her every moment. Just another wiry extension of the woman Newt loves.

“Can I come to you, then?” Newt asks, leaning back far enough to nearly tip out of her chair.

“If you wish,” is the answer, and Newt watches the gentle bob of Hermine’s bun as she shakes her head.

Newt stands, wipe something that is probably neutralized blood off on her shirt. (It’s fine, white shirts bleach easily.) She steps over to Hermine’s side of the lab, where she’s scraping away with her chalk.

“I thought we could watch a movie tonight,” Newt continues, as though she’s not talking to someone who is busy working.

“Can’t this wait until after dinner, darling?”

The term of endearment is thrilling and relatively new. The first had dropped only about two days prior, and it felt odd at first. Newt laughed and Hermine blushed and then she took her hand and told Hermine just how much she loved it. So the words kept coming.

“Can you come down just a bit?” Newt ignores the comment about dinner. She’s level with Hermine’s stomach and debates burying her face in her sweater vest. Which is absurd, because it’s definitely not soft, it’s most likely scratchy and uncomfortable. But the uncomfortable parts of Hermine are the most comfortable, her boney elbows and knobby knees, the sharpness of her face, how damn cold her feet are when she puts them on Newt as they’re trying to sleep.

Hermine sighs and steps down. She’s still a step above the ground and several inches above Newt. Newt grips the ladder and stands on tiptoe to press a kiss to Hermine’s lips.

“Is that all you wanted, Newt?”

“Mhm, I’m good now. No, wait.” Newt grins and stretches up again, kissing her a bit harder this time. “Alright, now I’m good.”

“Well, then.” Hermine hides her face behind her hand for a moment and Newt can tell that she’s hiding a smile. 

“So we’re going to watch a movie tonight, right?”

“Of course. But you’re going to have to clean the mess off of your floor if you expect me to go to your room.”

“I’ll clean my room.” Newt holds up her hand with her fingers crossed. “There won’t be a speck of dirt.” She steps away but only gets a short distance away before she’s stopped.

“Come back for a moment,” Hermine says, stepping down to the floor.

“Hmm?”

Taking Newt’s face in her hands, Hermine gives her a proper kiss. Maybe there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of a cliché love.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @ pendragoff and twitter @ newtguzzler


End file.
